


excuse me, you're a hell of a guy

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon), sharpshooting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Humor, URT ensues, allura finds it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpshooting/pseuds/sharpshooting
Summary: When you're the universe's legendary defenders, it stands to reason that you'll gather something of a following.A fandom, if you will.(Alternately titled: In Which Allura Finds Fanfic)





	excuse me, you're a hell of a guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyseb630](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyseb630/gifts).



> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Shiro had never seen Allura quite so engrossed in a simple datapad before. Her eyes were wide, her knees pulled up to her chest, the screen only an inch or two from her nose. 

Tonight’s reports must have been really something.

He was halfway to the door, smiling idly at the scene and fully intending to leave her to her reading, when she gasped aloud.

“What’s wrong?” was out of Shiro’s mouth before he could think about it, his posture straightening as he hurried back over to the seating room couches. If there was trouble, then they needed to start preparing as soon as possible. They never had time to lose when there was an _entire planet_ of innocents on the line.

“Yeep!” Allura scrambled to catch the datapad before she dropped it to the floor, then stared back up at him with eyes so wide he could see the whites all the way around. “N-n-n-nothing!”

…Well, that hadn’t been the reaction he’d been expecting.

“Is… something wrong with the reports?” Shiro tried again, bracing himself against the back of the couch. 

She had no reason to hide important information from the people who needed to act on it… right?

“Oh!” Her reassuring smile was dangerously wobbly. “No, no, no, not at all. E-everything’s just fine.”

Shiro wasn’t quite sure he trusted that, but none of them seemed to be in any immediate danger, and now that his pulse was calming down, Allura’s bright red cheeks and stretched grimace looked a lot more like embarrassment than fear.

Shiro glanced down at the screen. Only the header was visible above where it was pressed against her breasts, but he only really _needed_ too see the header, because, well.

 _The Paladin and the Princess, a Shiro x Allura fanfiction_.

“…Ah.”

That explained it.

The flush in Allura’s cheeks was draining into a sickly pallor. Shiro had never seen someone quite so palpably _mortified_.

He debated just up and leaving and letting her enjoy her read, but… that might come off as something he didn’t want it to…

(It wasn’t like he was totally unfamiliar with the concept—Matt had been obsessed with hockey RPF for a good chunk of their dorm-sharing days. Shiro guessed that the Paladins of Voltron must have an even wider audience than a bunch of guys hitting a puck around an ice rink way back when. It wasn’t quite so strange that this kind of thing had popped up, though Allura might have been the last person he expected to find… _indulging_ in it.)

After a moment of hesitation, he asked, “Is it any good?”

Allura nodded exactly three times, the motions jerky and forced.

Shiro patted her shoulder, firmly compartmentalizing what it might mean that she was _that_ into a fanfiction that involved the two of them, and stood upright again. “I’m going to go get in some training. Let me know if anything comes up.”

“…Yes.”

Shiro waited until the door had hissed shut behind him to try to scrub the blush off his own face.


End file.
